


Not "boyfriends", Lovers

by ASphie13



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly I'm seeing if this has a future or nah, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASphie13/pseuds/ASphie13
Summary: In the Night Class Dorm a meeting is being held and the vampire crew is, for once, fully present so Shiki thinks this may be just as a good moment to "come out of the closet" as ever. Oh, and also mention that now he has a boyfriend. A very stubborn one.Of course, Kaname's reaction was expected to be collected and calm, but considering the situation he finds himself in one hard to ignore. Shiki was his cousin, just to begin with. And he thought Zero was straight? Did Yuuki even know? He needed explanations yet Shiki's expression (more like the lack of one) didn't change at all.Thank god Ichijou was close enough to him to demand explanations...The next day, more like afternoon, Zero receives more attention than what he is used to. He couldn't care less.





	Not "boyfriends", Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So heeey, I kinda wrote a thing but idk if you guys even like this ship so yeah, I'll go with a one-shot for now lol.

"... that's all. Thank you for attending. Meeting dismissed"

 

_Ah, Kaname stopped talking. Guess that's my signal..._

 

"Actually, I have something to say...". Shiki spoke lazily. He wasn't even that eager to tell them his certain status but he thought it was fair enough. And also an indirect warning for Takuma, since he obviously didn't want his friend to walk in any situation he may find uncomfortable.

 

"Shiki?". There it was. Takuma's concerned eyes. All Shiki did was say he wanted to  _actually say something_ and the blonde was almost offering him the world, anything to keep him calm. As if he wasn't a calm person, just to begin with. Shiki softly smiled at his friend, amused by his attitude. For a moment he thought about holding his hand and telling him it was fine, he was okay telling the others about his condition but... then Shiki remembered that there was something Takuma didn't know and discarded the idea. Still, he brushed the back of his hand against Ichijou's discretely.

 

"Well, let us know. I believe we all wish to return to our own business".  _Oh, yeah, I want to leave and let your platonic love do whatever he's up to tonight._

 

"Of course, I have my own  _business_ to attend to", he couldn't help but stare into Kaname's eyes for a moment.  _Could Zero's hate towards his cousin be contagious?_ Probably he was simply in a bad mood since he hadn't seen his boyfriend in two days. "I am gay".

 

"And Kiryuu Zero is my boyfriend". He send an apologetic glance at Takuma for not telling him before. "That's all. Oh, and Takuma I don't think I'll make it to class tomorrow, I have a photo shoot".

 

Shike was gathering when,  _finally_ , someone broke the silence. This someone being Aidou, who didn't make sense at all.

 

"You're  _what-._ Wait,  _when_ did this even happen?!".

 

"Yeah, you didn't told me you were dating. Thanks for that, best childhood friend...". Shiki had to hold back a smirk; he just knew Takuma was going to tease him as if there was no tomorrow when they were at their dorm. "Oh, and about the classes, I have your back".

 

Rima stood up, looking at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were literally glowing with mischief and the same intentions as his other friend. He shrugged it off and made his way to the door. Now, he seriously wanted to leave.

 

 _"Shiki"_  

 

...shit.

 

"My cousin, care to stay for a moment and explain yourself?". Kaname silenced the whispers with a deep and slightly angered voice.

 

"I thought I made myself clear...?" And weren't you in such a hurry just a second ago, Kaname- _sama_ ". He almost forgot to add the honorifics. Definetly Zero's fault. "Besides, I think it was just a matter of time after  _you_ told me to keep an eye on him and  _feed_ him so to help Zero with his thirst".  _And I said it._

 

"Well, yes, I did ask that favor from you but... boyfriends? I don't mean to... sound rude but I believe we all here are curious about your relationship. And how  _well_ you kept this information from us all this time". Most vampires nodded at this, except Seiren who seemed almost pleased to this turn of events. There was also Ruka, who was blushing furiously, like she was the one to come out.

 

"I guess you're right...  _Zero_ doesn't like that word, too..."

 

Kaname smiled devilishly.

 

"Could it be that you are the only one who thinks of your relationship as that? Perhaps all you are to Kiryuu-kun is a relief?".  _That asshole-_

 

Shiki pretended that he didn't hear him. "... Zero likes to call me his lover".

 

Now, that was openly going against the Kuran, but no one seemed to blame him. Kaname simply rested his chin on the back of his hand, as if he was already bored by this conversation but his eyes showed that he was, actually, feeling irritated.

 

The glass in front of him that cracked was only proof of it.

 

"Wow, congratulations Senri!". Takuma chirped to bring the attention back to the positive side of the situation which Shiki failed to see. "Come on, guys. Isn't it great?"

 

"Yeah", Rima followed Takuma's plan. "But he will have to ask me for your hand. And I want details. I never noticed he was your type, tho". She glanced at Ruka, who seemed a little tense. "I didn't know Shiki had a type...", she added and Takuma giggled.

 

"C-Congratulations, Shiki!". Cute, big blue eyes didn't know where to look until Kain rested a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Shiki", Kain gave him a small and soft smile; that was unusual. Aidou found his voice again as he walked towards him and put both hands on Shiki's shoulders. "I am happy for you!", he exclaimed.

 

"... thanks".

 

"And remember", the blue eyed vampired lowered his tone and blushed. "Don't let him be too rough, okay? I'll hunt him myself if he hurts you".

 

Shiki wanted to laugh but this wasn't the place. "Wow, thanks for the advice. Should I assume you tell me this by experience?".

 

Aidou blushed even more as Kain openly laughed for a moment. Soon, they were arguing over something Shiki thought should be discussed on a more  _private_ place but oh, well.

 

"Welp", Takuma said popping the p. "Shiki and I have things to do now. Good night everyone, Kaname-sama".

 

"Night...".

 

Once they were outside they noticed the sun was already rising. Shiki sighed, noticing he wouldn't be able to see his lover that day either. Unless...

 

"Go"

 

"What...? Where?". He gave the blonde a confused look.

 

"With Zero. He probably misses you, too. And I can't stand you sighing any more". Shiki answered slowly. "But Kaname...". Takuma just smiled. "I have your back, just go".

 

They shared a smile and Shiki was off. He only hoped that Zero was on his room.

 

***

 

When Shiki arrived, Zero was getting ready to sleep and he only stared. He thought it was pointless to pretend he wasn't seeing and Zero had already noticed his pressence. He probably turned around, shirtless, just to tease him. Shiki would have blushed had he not been missing this boy for what felt like an eternity.

 

"Zero...", he breathed as he walked in, closing the door behind him. The named male didn't bothered to answer as he held Shiki's chin and lifted it, allowing his other hand to hug his waist. Shiki only closed his eyes, allowing the hunter to push him to the bed and gently bite his bottom lip. The redhead did as he was asked and welcomed Zero's taste in his mouth, his own hands tangling with silver hair and tugging to get those grunts from the other's throat.

 

"The fuck have you been, Senri?". Zero broke the kiss only to sit on the bed, prompting Shiki to do the same but he decided to just lay on the bed, panting slightly. Zero's hands were on his torso and slowly helped him to get his jacket off.

 

"At work. I texted you". Zero clicked his tongue. "Yeah, but you know texting isn't the same as having you here. Besides, you said you would be back yesterday. I didn't see you then, either".

 

"Kaname wanted to held a meeting..."

 

"I swear, that damn Kuran-"

 

"And it was awfully boring and tiring. Can we cuddle?". Zero smiled down at him, chuckling.

 

"I'm glad your bluntness hasn't disappeared". He layed beside the redhead, caressing his hair and cheeks. "Of course, you would leave me otherwise".

 

"Don't say that, you know I'd only leave you if..."

 

"If...?"

 

"I can't think of a reason to leave you"

 

Shiki smiled warmly at him. "Neither can I. It's good that you haven't lost your bluntness", he joked and kissed Zero's face.

 

"Shut up and kiss me"

 

"How romantic"

 

And they kissed, then cuddled and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

 

The next morning, none of them had classes or anything to do, so they stayed in bed for a little more.

 

And the door opened.

 

"What the- Yuuki? Cross?!"

 

Shiki grunted, hiding his face on Zero's still bared chest.

 

"Oh my god, is that-?"

 

"Shut up, Cross!"

 

The sound of a picture being taken sounded as Yuuki ran away, saying something about Yagari  _having_ to see this.

 

"I'm going to kill her...", Zero grunted as Shiki yawned, greeting the director. "... morning"

 

"Oh goodness, I will make pancakes. Hope you like them Senri!", Cross closed the door and yelled. "Welcome to the family!".

 

After a while, Shiki pecked his lover's lips. "... will you kill him too?"

 

"Probably yes, why?"

 

"Oh, then I won't get my hopes high abut a new family..."

 

Zero hugged him tightly. "I hate you, you manipulative fuck".

 

"Love you, too".

 

"Let's just..."

 

"Five more minutes"

 

"Awesome".

 

***

 

When they got downstairs holding hands Yuuki made another picture and Cross  _kyaed_. Yagari was waiting at the table and only raised an eyebrow at them. "Thought you hated vampires?"

 

"Thought you were straight?", Zero countered and Shiki had to cover his mouth to stop a snicker.

 

"Thought you two were more mature than that?" Kaito walked outside the kitchen with the pancakes, setting them on the table and inviting them to sit while Yuuki and Cross tried to keep calm. The coffee was ready so Yuuki went for it and Cross sat beside Shiki. "Say, Senri-kun...", the named could see the silver head rolling his eyes. "How do you feel about calling me father~?"

 

Shiki blinked at him. "I don't think that would be a problem, father".

 

Zero glared at the director as he pulled Shiki's chair closer, allowing him to hug him with one arm. "Cut it out. Shiki doesn't have to call you that if he doesn't want to", and more to himself, he added "Those days are gone and never coming back...".

 

The noble felt a string pulling at his heart and rested his head on Zero's shoulder, whispering to him. "Thanks, Zero and I love you".

 

No matter how many times he had said it, it was always like that. Zero would hold him closer and take his hand and kiss it, just like he was doing, for once ignoring the world and smiling at him, those violet eyes engulfing him and...

 

Kaito coughed and Shiki glared at him. "Wow, dude, they're recording", and he pointed to Yuuki and Cross who were almost drolling.

 

Yagari rolled his eyes as Shiki kissed Zero and the house was filled with gasps and screams.

 

***

 

Later, in the afternoon, when the Night Class made their way to class, Seiren walked towards Zero and nodded at him.  _The fuck?_

 

Then, a very nervous Hanabusa accompanied by a grinning Kain approached him. "Congratulations! And don't be too rough on Shiki!". The vampire  _fucking held his hand out_. He awkwarly took it and shook it. "Uh, sure?". Kain patted his back and his grin grew. "Hard to believe a cold heart warmed another cold heart" and left.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Ruka blushed when she accidentally locked eyes with him and Rima gave him a thumbs up and a bag full of different kinds of pockys, a very strange looking bottle and... condoms?!

 

_Oh my god._

 

He was about to scold the girl when another blond came into his sight. "What?", Zero almost barked and Takuma smiled. "Please don't mind them, we all are fond of Senri"  _don't call him by his name_ , "He seems happy, I guess we both are very lucky".

 

"The fuck do you mean both?"

 

"Oh, Ichiru hasn't...? Next time, then~"

 

"Wait-!"

 

"Kiryuu-kun"

 

_Kuran fucking Kaname._

 

"No, fuck you, I have nothing to talk about with you".

 

And Zero left to see his  _lover_ and demand some explanations.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> If you liked it please leave a comment and let me know why or why not.  
> You can always point out any mistakes you find aaand  
> Well, yeah, if this receives good welcome then I'll probably post the actual thing xD  
> Bye~ and thanks for reading!


End file.
